The Lost Blessing
by Ms. Chenandler Bong
Summary: Percy finds himself on a rampage after a horrible event that happened in Camp Half-Blood. What will happen? Read to find out. Open pairing ATM. Rated T because there will be curses.
1. Chapter 1

**3RD PERSON POV**

The wind is howling one day in the now desolate streets of New York. A lone figure, whose eyes shone with hate and sadness, stalked into the Empire State building, demanding entrance to Olympus. The guard, seeing the man's eyes and fearing for his well-being, allowed him entrance to Olympus.

* * *

 **HESTIA POV**

There is an emergency council being held today. The sudden storm that Manhattan and Long Island are experiencing are extremely devastating and has the potential to break the barrier protecting Camp Half-Blood from any form of extreme weather.

"Silence!" Zeus boomed. "Poseidon! Can you not placate the storm, or better yet, find the culprit?"

"I can not find the source nor can I control it. This storm makes all of mine seem like a drizzle, and even those storms take days of planning to create." Poseidon pondered. " This one is much more controlled as well. It may very well be a titan. Fates forbid it be Hydros or Pontus stirring, for we know that it could very well mean the end of Olympus' reign."

Zeus nodded, knowing what the consequences would be, especially so soon after the war with Gaea. We'd be missing so many heroes, and the ones that remain would be weakened beyond comprehension.

Wait. I sensed a presence enter Olympus. One whose aura was so overwhelming, I felt like a demigod facing Tartarus up close and personal. "Zeus! I felt a presence enter Olympus. Hermes, please see what it is. Its aura is peculiar to say the least."

Hermes nodded, leaving the throne room in a literal flash of light, speeding towards the entrance of Olympus to see what this presence is.

 **HERMES POV**

This thing is amazingly powerful. How did Zeus not notice it enter Olympus?

"Halt! You shall not pass!" I said (LOTR reference – check) "Stop the storm and come here peacefully. We will not harm you, unless you pose a threat to Olympus."

"Do you swear it on the Styx?" The presence asked.

"I swear it." I said, nodding. Immediately, the storm stopped, leaving most of New York wet and silent. "Very good. I will just cuff you, to ensure your safety." I flashed in a set of Celestial Bronze handcuffs, which will eliminate all powers, unless this being is stronger than the gods themselves. He approached me, hood cloaking his face, and said "Do not dare attempt to remove my hood before the council. It is my decision when I will reveal myself to them."

"Ok. I swear it on the Styx on behalf of the council, none of us will try to remove your hood."

With that, we flashed to the council chamber.

* * *

 **APHRODITE POV**

Oh dear gods. I just sensed a gigantic rift in my domain. How had I not sensed this sooner? I have a feeling this meeting is going to take a huge turn.

* * *

 **3RD PERSON POV**

Hermes flashed in with a figure, clothed in jeans, and a hoodie cloaking his face.

"Hermes, who is this?" Asked Zeus, a look of confusion overtaking his normally scowling look.

"I do not know father. I swore on the Styx not to remove his hood, and his voice did not sound familiar." Hermes replied, fearing his father would punish him in some form, as if hearing that he swore on the Styx wasn't punishment enough.

"Hello Uncle." The figure said. "Can you guess who I am now?" His voice was tingling with excitement seeing his family try and guess who he is.

"Perseus?" Zeus asked. "Why did you cause such a storm? Did you not know that you could have caused damage to Camp Half-Blood?"

Perseus pulled down his hood. "Uncle, if I wanted to damage Camp Half-Blood, I would've destroyed it already. No. I just wanted the campers to stay away from me." Perseus said, his eyes beginning to water.

"Why in Hades' name would you want them to stay away from you?" Asked a curious Athena.

"The answer to that, dear cousin, is your daughter, Annabeth." Spat Perseus. "She cheated on me with some minor god whose name I can't remember." Tears were trailing his eyes. "She cheated on me THE DAY I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE!" They were freely falling.

Suddenly Perseus fell down, unconscious. Poseidon, Artemis and Apollo rushed towards him. Poseidon hugged his son while Artemis and Apollo held their hands on his forehead, trying to see what caused him to faint.

"Leave him be." Said a voice that seemed vaguely male and female, coming from all corners of the room. "I merely put him to sleep to calm him down for a while." A figure appeared, wearing a cloak that had moving images of the entire Universe.

"Lady Chaos?" Poseidon asked, looking as if he was not sure to kneel or summon his trident and charge the figure. "Is that you, or are you a being from another pantheon?"

"Yes Poseidon, it is I, Chaos, although I can also say that I am from another pantheon, because I created the Norse and all the other pantheons in the world."

All of a sudden all of the Olympians were on their knees. "Lady Chaos, why would you come to Olympus all of a sudden?" Asked Zeus.

"I have come here to name my champion, and heir to the universe," Chaos answered. "Perseus Jackson."

The Olympians stared at the sleeping figure of Percy, still in the arms of Poseidon. "You mean to say, he will receive all of your powers?" Asked Athena.

"No, but in time he will learn to use them. I suggest you bring him to Olympus every other week to train him, while he stays with his mother the rest of the time." Chaos answered. "He will be given powers equal to yours, and he will be fully immortal. He can, however, experience pain and can die, but only temporarily. I suggest you do not kill him though, because it would take him up to years to reform, and he would reform at the edge of the Underworld, where he would most likely fall into Tartarus." Chaos said, looking at Ares.

"Is that all, Lady Chaos?" Asked Hestia. "Just one more thing, that Athena spawn really did cheat on him, I suggest putting her in the Roman camp for the next few months, to allow Percy to heal." Chaos answered. "With that, I must get going. Goodbye Olympians, I have a feeling we will not be seeing each other for a long long time." Chaos said just before vanishing, leaving a small pile of things she left for Perseus.

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! This is going to be my first, serious story. I was planning on making it a bit longer, but this is all I can do for now. Please follow and review, as I would really like to get some ideas and such from you guys. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3RD PERSON POV**

The Olympians are still in the positions they were in, some staring at Percy, others looking at the spot where Chaos teleported out, while the rest simply zoned out after Chaos left. The silence was broken by Zeus, who stood up and threw a bolt of lightning down to snap everyone out of the trance that seemed to overtake the rest of them.

"So, does anyone want to continue this meeting, or should we just continue it after Perseus wakes up?" Zeus asked.

"I do not see any reason to, because this meeting was for Perseus in the first place." Athena said.

"What of the pile of stuff that Chaos left for him?" Zeus asked, looking envious of the sheer number of material things Chaos left Percy.

"Leave them. We do not know how Chaos blessed them, nor if they are cursed." Athena answered her father."

"Then I deem this meeting convened." Zeus said, before summoning a lighting bolt to hit him while flashing out.

* * *

 **Timeskip – 2 hours**

* * *

 **PERCY POV**

My dream today is different. Normally, it's a set of nightmares sent personally by Tartarus. Today, it's pure darkness.

"Hello Perseus." A voice said. "How are you feeling?" It asked me.

"Feeling pretty good. I'm just glad you aren't Tartarus sending me nightmares." I answered.

"Ahh yes. That is what Tartarus would do because you were one of the few people who traversed the Pit without going crazy. He is merely trying to drive you crazy." The voice said. "Umm, just one question please. Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Chaos." The voice said, her figure becoming visible after I blinked a few times.

"Oh. Did I do something wrong?" I asked her, feeling extremely scared.

"Ahh, no no no. I'm just here to tell you that I named you my champion, and heir to the Universe." Chaos told me, a small smile forming on her face.

"One more question. What does that entail?" I asked, overwhelmed by the possibilities of my new responsibilities.

"You will become the general of the Chaos Army, guardians of the Universe. You will lead them into the final battle which will define the fate of the Universe." Chaos answered.

"Ok. Can I wake up now?" I asked.

"Ok. Don't jump up. Poseidon's face is a few inches away from yours, so be careful." Chaos said.

* * *

 **POSEIDON POV**

* * *

Percy started stirring in my arms.

"Percy?" I asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel, like I've been hit by a truck" He replied.

"Do you feel any different, any new powers?" Apollo asked, entering the room.

"I feel more in tune with the water in the world. in fact I can even sense water on Pluto."

"That's amazing son. Even I can't sense that." I said, a smile adorning my face.

"Should I call the council, Uncle P?"

"Yes. We wouldn't want to keep the council waiting much longer."

* * *

 **CHOLO POV**

* * *

It seems the soon to be general is waking up. As soon as the council is finished discussing what will happen to Perseus, I will fetch Perseus, as per Lord Chaos' instructions.

"Marco! Prepare the General's Quarters. It will be required today."

"Does that mean the General will finally arrive?"

"Yes. Wipe that blush off your face and prepare it already. He may arrive sooner than you expect."

"Right sir!"

* * *

 **3RD PERSON POV**

* * *

Zeus and Hera were arguing, Zeus may have had another child, Poseidon and Hades were talking about the recent events in their respective domains, and the rest of the gods were sitting idly, watching Zeus and Hera fight, or were talking to one another. Or sleeping in Dionysus' case. Just then, Perseus walked in with Apollo, smiling at something Apollo said.

"Dad! I brought Perseus."

"I can see that Apollo."

"Umm. What is that pile of stuff on the floor over there?" Percy asked Apollo.

"It's a bunch of stuff that Chaos left for you." Apollo said.

"Wow."

* * *

 **PERCY POV**

* * *

I can't wait to see all the stuff that Chaos left me.

"The council is officially reconvened!" Zeus said. "Let us first discuss the destiny of Perseus."

"Chaos told me that I'm going to go to her dimension, which is where I'll train for a while before commanding her army, which is normally the intergalactic keeper of peace." I stated.

"Well then, it seems that it is clear what will happen to Perseus." Hera said.

"Please, just Percy." I said, bringing out my baby seal eyes. I think I caught Artemis blushing.

"Can we look at his stuff now? It looks like he's got a lot of weapons." Ares said, excited by all the toys present.

"Yes Ares," Zeus said with a sigh. "We will begin to sort through the belongings left to him by Chaos. Pers- Percy, just approach the pile and pick up one item at a time and present it to the council, so that it may be analyzed."

I approached the pile with a sense of fear and excitement. The first object I picked up was a cool looking set of clothes. It consisted of…

 **A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Hahaha, try and guess what items I'll give Percy. Until next time guys!**


End file.
